Reba season 7
by rebachick94
Summary: This is what would have happened if Reba hadn't been cancelled in my mind. I have finished off season 6 with 18 episodes, and now, I'm working on season 7. I have a few episodes written, and I will continue to post the rest of the episodes as I write and edit them. I hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

These are the dates that the episodes would have aired if the series had continued. I finished off season 6 with 18 episodes, and then, I headed into a full blown season 7. I had everything written, and then, somewhere along the way, I lost it all. I managed too salvage season 6, but I lost all of season 7. So, I decided to use the episode titles and what I remember to rewrite the episodes. From what I have written so far, I am more pleased with this season 7 than the first one I wrote. I hope you guys enjoy!

Season 7 Set dates:  
1. The "I Love You" Factor-August 10, 2007  
2. The Talk-August 17, 2007  
3. Once Upon a Memory-August 24, 2007  
4. A Tearful Goodbye-September 6, 2007  
5. A Birth to Remember-September 21, 2007  
6. Who is this Kyra?-October 12, 2007  
7. To Kill a Jack-October 19, 2007  
8. Kyra's Big Break-November 16, 2007  
9. No title (If you have one, let me know.)-November 23, 2007  
10. What's with Jake?-December 14, 2007  
11. You May Kick the Bride (Again)-December 28, 2007  
12. No title again-January 11, 2008  
13. No title-January 15, 2008  
14. I Now Pronounce You Reba and Jack-February 8, 2008  
15. A Broken Heart (or Two)-February 22, 2008  
16. March 14, 2008  
17. April 11, 2007  
18. April 25, 2007

16-18 aren't written yet.


	2. Chapter 2

7x01-"The I love you Factor"

Reba's house-kitchen-morning:  
(Reba is standing at the counter making breakfast. She is frying eggs, frying bacon, making muffins, the whole nine yards. Barbra Jean walks in.)  
**Barbra Jean**: Hey, Red.  
**Reba**: Hey, Barbra Jean. To what do I owe this intrusion?  
**Barbra Jean**: Well, I have some news…  
**Reba**: News?  
(She is finishing putting the muffin batter in the tins. She sets the bowl aside, and Barbra Jean reaches for it. Reba hits her hand.)  
**Barbra Jean**: Hey!  
**Reba**: Hey, nothing. Regardless of the fact that you're always here and you eat here, you don't live here!  
**Barbra Jean**: Well, fine! I guess I won't tell you my news!  
(She gets angry and storms out the door. Reba walks toward the door with the bowl that contains the second batch of muffins in her hand.)  
**Reba** (yelling after her): Yeah, don't tell me every detail of yours and Brock's sex life either. That'll show me! (pauses) Don't look at me like that, Ms. Bailey! You knew we were strange when you moved in!

**Theme Song**

Brock and Barbra Jean's house-kitchen-morning:  
**Barbra Jean** (finishing up her story): And then she hit my hand away and said I didn't live her. So I stormed off and told her I wasn't going to tell her.  
**Brock**: You sure showed her.  
(Barbra Jean looks frustrated.)  
**Barbra Jean**: She said we were best friends, Brock. Best friends want to hear about each other's lives.  
**Brock**: I'm sure she was just in a bad mood.  
**Barbra Jean**: Well, if that's the way she acts, she must be in a bad mood all the time!  
**Brock**: Honey…  
**Barbra Jean**: I don't understand why you're so quick to take Reba's side.  
**Brock**: I'm not taking Reba's side.  
**Barbra Jean** (as she leans further against the counter): Oh, go to work!  
(Brock looks a little shocked and then moves toward Barbra Jean.)  
**Brock**: Honey, I love you.  
(He kisses her quickly and then walks out the door.)  
**Brock**: Wow, those hormones really have her crazy!

Van and Cheyenne's house-living room-midday:  
(Van is sitting on the couch watching TV while Cheyenne is folding laundry. Her belly is huge as she is eight months pregnant. Elizabeth is on the loveseat napping.)  
**Van**: I'm just saying, Cheyenne, it'll make the kid really manly.  
**Cheyenne**: Van, we are not naming our son Van Jr.  
**Van**: Can I at least teach him how to play football?  
**Cheyenne**: You can teach him, sure, but don't force it on him. If he wants to paint or take ballet or something, we are going to love him anyway.  
**Van**: If he wants to take ballet, I think our child would be gay.  
**Cheyenne**: And if he was gay, that'd be okay.  
**Van**: Cheyenne, I will not have a gay son.  
**Cheyenne**: Van!  
(Van does not answer her but turns the volume up on the TV.)  
**Cheyenne**: Don't pretend I'm not talking to you!  
(Van turns up the volume again in response.)  
**Cheyenne**: Fine, I'm not cooking tonight!  
(Cheyenne storms off up the stairs.)  
**Van**: Yes!  
**Cheyenne** (off screen): I heard that!

Jack's apartment-evening:  
(Reba is shown standing outside the door of Jack's apartment. She knocks on his door and he comes to open it.)  
**Jack**: Hey.  
**Reba**: Hey.  
**Jack**: You look stressed. Can I get you a glass of wine?  
**Reba**: You read my mind.  
(He steps aside to let her in and closes the door behind her. Reba goes to sit on the couch in the living room as Jack goes to the kitchen. He returns shortly after with two glasses a bottle of wine. He pours the wine in the glasses and hands one to Reba. She takes and thanks him before she takes a sip. Jack puts his glass on the table and sits between Reba and the arm of the couch. He leans against the arm, and Reba lies across his lap. He wraps his arms around her.)  
**Jack**: So, how was your day?  
**Reba**: Well, it started with Barbra Jean barging into my house. Then, I went to work and dealt with a bunch of boneheads, and of course, I can't tell them that they're boneheads. Then, I went to show a house this afternoon, and guess what? (She pauses for dramatic effect.) It's right next to the airport. Planes flying in and out making a huge racket every fifteen minutes. It's going to take forever to sell! Then, I got a call from Jake's principal telling me that he got into a fight over some girl, so I had to go to his school and sort out that mess. All in all, it's been a bad day.  
**Jack** (smiling suggestively): Well, I know how to make that all better.  
**Reba** (smiling as well): What's that?  
(Instead of answering, he leans in for a kiss. It starts gently and grows more passionate. Reba's phone starts ringing, but she doesn't stop kissing him. It's Jack that breaks away.)  
**Jack**: Reba, I think your phone's ringing.  
**Reba**: Ugh, can I not get one moment of peace!  
(She sits up and reaches into her purse for her phone.)  
**Reba**: It's Kyra. I left her at home with Jake, so I should take this. (She opens her phone to answer it.) Hello?...Hey, Kyra…That's not an emergency….Put him on…Jake, I said no video games for a week…I don't care. If I have to come home right now, you are not going to like what's coming…Keep it up, young man, and you're going to go to bed without dinner…Oh, yes, I will!...If Kyra has to call me again before I get home, I'm going to add another week…No, you don't…Jake, I'm hanging up now. (She puts down the phone and turns to Jack.) You are so lucky you don't have kids.  
(Jack laughs at her. This time, Reba leans in for a kiss. Jack wraps his arms around her and pins her down on the couch. When the kiss ends, Jack smiles at her, and they sit up again. He continues to smile and stare at her. Reba blushes.)  
**Reba**: What?  
**Jack**: I love you.  
**Reba**: I uh…umm…I have to go.  
(Reba jumps off the couch, grabs her purse and darts out the door. Jack stares after her, regretting what he said.)  
**Reba** (once she is outside): This day just keeps getting better and better.

Van and Cheyenne's house-kitchen-dinner time:  
(Cheyenne is in the kitchen attempting to cook, and I do mean _attempting_. She is making spaghetti. The noodles are clumped together in the pot. Cheyenne reaches in the cabinet and grabs a jar of pasta sauce. She opens the microwave and puts it in, metal top and all. A few minutes later, the fire alarm goes off, and Van and Elizabeth come running in the smoky kitchen.)  
**Van**: When are you going to give up and let us order a pizza?  
(They can hardly see each other through the smoke.)  
**Cheyenne**: I'm doing fine, Van!  
**Van**: When the smoke detector is going off, you're not doing fine.  
**Cheyenne**: Dang it, Van! Now, the noodles are stuck to the bottom because you distracted me!  
(The microwave beeps, signaling that the sauce is done. Cheyenne opens the microwave and watches as more smoke fills the kitchen. Then, she tries to salvage the noodles. She doesn't have any luck.)  
**Cheyenne**: What am I doing wrong?  
(Elizabeth walks over and looks at the jar of sauce.)  
**Elizabeth**: Metal in microwave bad, Mommy.  
(Both Cheyenne and Van are too stunned to speak. Elizabeth looks at the noodles.)  
**Elizabeth**: Stir noodles.  
**Cheyenne**: I think she spent too much time with Mom when she was younger.  
**Van**: Definitely. Our five-year-old daughter knows how to cook better than us.  
**Cheyenne**: Let's never speak of this ever again.  
**Van**: Agreed.  
(Cheyenne throws the jar of pasta sauce in the trash. She then dumps the water in the sink and throws the clumped noodles in the trash as well. She pulls out the phone book, grabs the phone, and dials a number.  
**Cheyenne**: Hey, Domino's? I need to order two large peperoni pizzas.

(I couldn't decide if Elizabeth knowing how to cook better than Van and Cheyenne was cute or unrealistic. You guys can be the judges.)

Reba's house-porch-night:  
(Reba is standing on her porch rummaging through her purse for her keys. She's obviously still shaken by what Jack said. It is now dark outside. She pulls them out of her purse and unlocks the door. She walks in to see Jake asleep on the couch with drawings on his face.)  
**Reba** (yelling): Kyra!  
(Reba's yelling wakes up Jake, who puts his hand in warm water and pees on himself. We can see a wet spot on his pants.)  
**Jake**: Aw, man! I told myself I wasn't going to fall asleep.  
(He gets off the couch and starts up the stairs as Kyra comes down them. She looks at Jake and smiles proudly that her plan worked.)  
**Kyra**: Oh, I wish I had thought to buy my baby brother some diapers. (shot of Reba fuming)  
**Jake**: Shut up, Kyra.  
(Kyra smiles to herself and then turns to face her mom.)  
**Kyra**: It's about time. Jake and I could have starved by now.  
**Reba**: Don't start with me, Kyra.  
**Kyra**: And why not? You know, you're allowed to say whatever you want to me, but the second I say something to you, there's this huge problem.  
**Reba**: Why are you torturing your brother?  
**Kyra**: Because while you're off with your new beau, I have to put my life on hold to watch my little brother. That's not fair, Mom!  
**Reba**: Well, I've got news for you! Life isn't fair!  
**Kyra** (rolling her eyes): Like I've never heard _that_ one before.  
**Reba**: Kyra, I'm not doing this with you right now. I'm going to bed, and you can do whatever you want.  
(Reba goes upstairs, leaving Kyra by herself in the living room.)

Reba's house-kitchen-next morning:  
(Reba is making chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. She's obviously still fuming from last night. She flips a pancake and then, the camera pans to a shot of Jake and Kyra at the kitchen table. Reba puts a pancake on Jake's plate. He eats it and then leaves for school. Kyra walks over to sit at the bar.)  
**Kyra**: So, are you still talking to me?  
(Reba continues to make pancakes and then looks up at her and nods.)  
**Kyra**: Mom, I'm sorry.  
**Reba**: Is it snowing in hell?  
**Kyra**: Mom…  
**Reba**: I'm sorry.  
**Kyra**: I know it doesn't come across all the time, but I really am happy that you found Jack. I really like him, and I think he's good for you.  
**Reba**: I'm sorry that I leave you here with Jake all the time. (pauses) I guess a fourteen-year-old doesn't really need a babysitter, huh?  
**Kyra**: Well, not really, but if you feel more comfortable with me watching him…  
**Reba**: I don't think that will be necessary. It's time that I start trusting Jake.  
(Reba hugs her.)  
**Kyra**: Mom, I'm all for the bonding, but the hugs really aren't necessary.  
**Reba**: Yes, they are.  
(Reba finally lets go.)  
**Kyra**: Ohhh-Kay, (she really drags the word out) I'm late for band practice. I'll be back later.  
**Reba**: You sure don't want some pancakes before you go?  
**Kyra**: I'm sure.  
(Kyra walks out the door.)  
**Reba** (after she closes it, Reba sees the huge stack of pancakes on the plate): How am I going to get rid of all these pancakes?  
(Barbra Jean walks through the door.)  
**Reba** (under her breath): Well, I was going to call Van and Cheyenne, but that will work too.  
**Barbra Jean**: So, do you want to hear my news now?  
**Reba**: Barbra Jean, I am not interested in your news. I thought I made that clear yesterday. But do you want some pancakes?  
**Barbra Jean** (nods excitedly): Yes! (thinks about it) What did you do to these?  
**Reba**: Nothing. Can't a girl feed her best friend?  
**Barbra Jean**: Sure, but is that best friend interested in my news?  
**Reba** (through tight lips): Yes.  
**Barbra Jean**: Are you sure?  
**Reba**: Barbra Jean! What is it?  
(She grabs some pancakes off the plate and pours syrup on top of them.)  
**Barbra Jean**: Brock and I are having another baby.  
**Reba**: That's your big news? That you and Brock want to reproduce again?  
(Barbra Jean had already finished the pancakes and reached for another one.)  
**Barbra Jean**: Not want to, Reba. We are. I'm pregnant.  
**Reba**: Well, that explains it.  
(She pulls back her pancakes. She finally puts some on a plate for herself and begins to eat. Barbra Jean continues to babble on, and Reba looks uninterested.)

Reba's house-living room-midday:  
(Reba is lying on the couch with a rag on her forehead. Cheyenne walks in from the kitchen.)  
**Cheyenne**: Hey, Mom. Are you feeling any better?  
**Reba**: Cheyenne, does it look like I'm feeling better?  
(Cheyenne looks at her with a look that says _Excuse me for asking_.)  
**Cheyenne**: So, what's new with you? How are things going with Jack?  
**Reba**: Cheyenne, I have a headache.  
**Cheyenne**: What does that have to do with Jack?  
(Reba finally sits up to look at her, and Cheyenne takes a seat on the couch.)  
**Cheyenne **(not giving up): Mom, what happened with Jack?  
**Reba**: He said he loved me.  
**Cheyenne** (giddy): Oh, that's so great!  
(Reba groans and lies back down on the couch, only this time her knees are bent to make room for Cheyenne.)  
**Cheyenne**: Why is that a bad thing?  
**Reba**: Why is it a good thing?  
**Cheyenne**: Because I've seen the way Jack looks at you. I think he's loved you since he came back and asked you to start seeing him again. And I've also seen the way you look at him. I know that you love him too.  
(Reba moves the rag from her forehead and looks at Cheyenne.)  
**Reba**: What did you say?  
**Cheyenn**e: That you love Jack?  
(Reba gets off the couch, goes to get her purse from the kitchen, and rushes out the door.)  
**Cheyenne** (yelling after her): Mom, where are you going? (When Reba doesn't answer her, she looks annoyed.) Oh, well, I guess I'll just go eat her food. (She gets up and heads to the kitchen.)

Jack's apartment-twenty minutes later:  
(Reba is standing in the hallway pacing. She goes to the door and lifts her hand to knock, then lowers it again. She begins pacing again. She goes to the door and lifts her hand again, only to lower it again. She is pacing when Jack opens the door, keys in hand.)  
**Jack**: Reba…what are you doing?  
**Reba**: Well, this is embarrassing.  
**Jack**: What's going on?  
**Reba**: Can we go inside?  
**Jack**: No, we're going to talk right here.  
**Reba**: Well, fine. (She pauses for a second, collecting her thoughts. Then, she looks at him.) Wow, I thought when I got here, I'd know what to say. (Jack looks impatient.) Well, I've been thinking a lot about what you said, and I realized...that I love you too.  
**Jack** (smiling): Really?  
**Reba**: Yes.  
**Jack**: So, let's try this again. I love you, Reba.  
(Reba closes some of the distance between them and wraps her arms around him. He wraps his arms around her as well.)  
**Reba**: I love you too, Jack.  
(She looks up expectantly, and he kisses her. They continue to kiss for a while until Jack, without breaking the kiss, opens the door and closes it behind them.)


	3. Chapter 3

7x02-The Talk

Brock and Barbara Jean's house-Brock and Barbara Jean's room-early morning:  
(Brock is standing outside the bathroom door.)  
**Brock**: Barbara Jean, are you okay in there?  
**Barbara Jean**: Does it sound like I'm okay?  
**Brock**: Sheesh, I was just asking.  
(After a few more minutes, Barbara Jean emerges from the bathroom looking like hell.)  
**Barbara Jean**: How can such a tiny little thing make you feel so bad?  
(They both go back to their bed and lie down.)  
**Brock**: I know a way to make you feel better.  
**Barbara Jean**: Brock, I can't even think about sex right now. That's kind of what got us into this mess!  
(Brock doesn't answer. They both just lie down and close their eyes. A few minutes later, Barbara Jean jumps up and runs for the bathroom again.)  
**Brock**: Should I go check on her? (thinks for a second) Nah.  
**Barbara Jean**: Uhh, Brock? I'm going to need you to wash the puke out of my hair!

**Theme Song**

Reba's house-kitchen-morning:  
(Reba is at the kitchen counter chopping up fruit. Kyra is at the bar, and Jake is at the table.  
**Kyra**: Mom, the band and I have some news.  
(Reba looks up from what she's doing and looks at Kyra.)  
**Reba**: What is it, Kyra?  
**Kyra**: Well, we're really close to this record deal. We're going to the company today to find out if we're getting it or not. I'm pretty sure we will be.  
**Reba**: Oh, honey, that's great! Call me as soon as you find out!  
**Kyra**: Absolutely.  
(Kyra begins to make her way to the door.)  
**Reba**: No breakfast before you leave?  
**Kyra**: No, I'm okay. I was planning to stop on the way to the company.  
**Reba**: Okay.  
(Kyra walks out the door. Reba watches her, seems deep in thought and then shakes her head. She pulls out two bowls and puts some fruit in them. She hands one to Jake and keeps the other one for herself. She sits down next to him.)

Van and Cheyenne's house-living room-morning:  
(Cheyenne is standing at the bottom of the stairs holding Elizabeth's hand.)  
**Cheyenne **(yelling up the stairs): Van, you're going to be late for work!  
(Van comes down the stairs wearing jeans and a T-shirt.)  
**Cheyenne**: Van, you know you cannot wear that to work.  
**Van**: Why not?  
**Cheyenne**: Well, I don't really know, but work places require you to dress up a little bit.  
(Van runs up the stairs. While he is still upstairs, Reba walks in.)  
**Cheyenne**: Hey, Mom.  
(Reba walks over to Cheyenne and puts her hands on her belly.)  
**Reba**: You're getting so big.  
(Cheyenne places her hand on her stomach as well.)  
**Cheyenne**: Oh, I know. Every time I think I'm not going to get any bigger, I do.  
**Reba**: Where's Van?  
**Cheyenne**: Upstairs. (yelling) And if he doesn't hurry up, I'm going to be late for school.  
(Reba chuckles, and Van comes down the stairs dressed more appropriately for work.)  
**Van**: Ms. H, is there any way you can drop Elizabeth off at school?  
**Reba**: Sure.  
**Cheyenne**: Thanks, Mom, you're the best! (thinks for a moment) Oh, did you have a particular reason for coming over?  
**Reba**: Well, I wanted to talk to you about something.  
**Cheyenne**: There's something I want to talk to you about too, but we'll have to talk later. Right now, we're kind of in a rush.  
(Cheyenne says her goodbyes, and she and Van rush out the door. Reba looks down at Elizabeth.)  
**Reba**: Looks like it's just you and me, kid.  
(Elizabeth smiles.)

Reba's house-kitchen-midday:  
(Reba is standing at the counter making lunch when Barbara Jean comes in.)  
**Reba**: What are you doing here, Barbara Jean?  
**Barbara Jean**: Is Jack here?  
**Reba**: No, why?  
**Barbara Jean**: I just wanted to talk to you about him.  
**Reba**: What about him?  
**Barbara Jean**: Well, there are certain things you need to know when you're…(She pauses as she looks for the right word.) physically involved with someone.  
(Reba looks annoyed.)  
**Reba**: "The talk" from a pregnant woman. Oh, the irony.  
**Barbara Jean**: But my clothes aren't winkled. What, what does ironing have to do with this conversation?  
**Reba**: No, Barbara Jean, IRONY. Like sarcasm…or when a character doesn't know something that the audience does. (under her breath) Like right now…  
**Barbara Jean**: You're just trying to distract me. You see, when you're involved with someone like that-  
**Reba**: Barbara Jean, I had three children! I think I know where babies come from!  
**Barbara Jean**: I just don't think we need any more babies.  
**Reba**: Trust me, Barbara Jean. You don't need to worry about that.  
(Barbra Jean thinks about it for a minute. Reba gestures toward the food she was making to distract her.)  
**Reba**: Want some lunch?  
(Barbra Jean makes an "eww face." Reba pushes it toward her.)  
**Reba**: Oh, come on. You know you want some.  
**Barbra Jean**: Reba, if you keep doing that, you're not going to like what's coming.  
(Reba pushes the food toward her again. Barbra Jean gets up and sprints to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. Reba is standing in the kitchen smiling.)  
**Reba**: Payback sucks.

Reba's house-living room-midafternoon:  
(Reba and Jack are sitting on the couch together, and Elizabeth is on the floor playing with dolls.)  
**Jack **(looking at Elizabeth): She's so cute.  
**Reba** (smiling): She gets that from me.  
**Jack**: Or Cheyenne.  
(Reba playfully hits him.)  
**Reba**: And where do you think Cheyenne got it from?  
**Jack**: You.  
(Jack leans toward her. He looks over at a Elizabeth to see if she's paying attention.)  
**Reba**: Jack…  
**Jack**: Oh, all right…  
(Elizabeth looks up at Reba and Jack. Reba looks at him with a look that says, "See? Aren't you glad you didn't?")  
**Elizabeth**: Grandma, how is my mommy having a baby?  
(Reba's eyes go huge. Jack starts laughing, and Reba nudges him with her elbow.)  
**Reba**: Well, when people get older and get married, that's what happens. They have babies.  
**Elizabeth**: But my mommy and daddy weren't married when they had me.  
(Jack laughs again. Reba looks at him with an "I am going to kill you" look on her face.)  
**Reba**: But they loved each other very much.  
(Elizabeth looks content, and Reba looks relieved that that conversation is over. Then, Kyra walks in.)  
**Reba**: Hey, honey, how did it go?  
**Kyra**: Hey, Mom. Hey, Jack. (Jack waves in greeting. Kyra sits on the chair across from them.) Mom, you're not going to believe this! We got it!  
**Reba**: Congratulations! That's wonderful! What do you want for dinner to celebrate?  
**Kyra**: I can't tonight, Mom. I'm going out with the band to celebrate. Maybe tomorrow?  
**Reba:** Sure.  
**Kyra**: Thanks. I'm going to go get ready.  
(Kyra starts up the stairs and then stops. She puts her hand on her forehead.)  
**Reba**: Kyra, are you all right?  
**Kyra**: I'm fine.  
(She puts her hand back by her side and continues up the stairs. Reba looks after her with a confused look on her face.)  
**Jack**: What was that about?  
**Reba**: I honestly don't know.  
(Cheyenne walks in the door.)  
**Cheyenne**: Hey, guys. Thanks for picking her up, Mom.  
**Reba**: No problem. Do you want to stay for dinner?  
**Cheyenne**: Sure, Van and I were just going to order pizza if we went home.  
**Reba**: I was planning to make fried chicken.  
**Cheyenne**: Sounds great.  
(Cheyenne goes to sit next to Elizabeth to play with her. Reba turns to Jack.)  
**Reba**: How about you are you staying for dinner?  
**Jack**: Absolutely.  
**Cheyenne**: Hey, Mom? Can I talk to you in the kitchen?  
**Reba** (still giddy): Sure.  
(Reba and Jack stare into each other's eyes and lean toward each other.)  
**Cheyenne** (firmly): Now!  
(She begins to walk toward the kitchen.)  
**Reba**: Oh, all right.  
(Reba gets off the couch and follows her to the kitchen.)  
**Cheyenne**: Take a seat, Mom.  
**Reba**: Oh, am I in trouble?  
(Cheyenne just stares at her. Reba sits at the kitchen table.)  
**Cheyenne**: Now, I think Jack is great. We all do, and we're so glad that you two have found each other-  
**Reba**: Cheyenne, get to the point.  
**Cheyenne**: I just want to make sure you two are being careful.  
(Reba's eyes go huge.)  
**Reba**: Are you kidding me? Another "talk" from a pregnant woman. The irony is killing me.  
(Cheyenne looks down at her clothes. Reba rolls her eyes but doesn't explain it to her.)  
**Cheyenne**: I just want to make sure you don't end up... (She looks down and pats her stomach.) well, like me.  
**Reba**: Well, Barbra Jean kind of already beat you to "the talk," but even so, you do remember who gave _you _the talk? (thinks for a minute) That obviously did a lot of good.  
**Cheyenne**: Mom, don't you think it's time to let that go?  
**Reba**: Oh, honey, you better get used to it. You're going to be hearing it for the rest of your life.

Brock and Barbra Jean's house-kitchen-night:  
(Brock is standing in the kitchen with the freezer open.)  
**Barbra Jean** (yelling from somewhere OS): Can you add some olives and ketchup too?  
**Brock**: Sure, honey.  
(Brock pulls the ice cream and the pickles out. He makes the concoction and then carries it upstairs to their room. Barbara Jean is sitting on their bed and he hands it to her.)  
**Barbara Jean** (as she takes a bite): So, then, she starts talking about ironing, and I was thinking, What does that have to do with this conversation?  
**Brock**: Barbra Jean, I really don't want to talk about Reba.  
**Barbara Jean**: Okay, so I was in the store today looking for some shoes for the baby. And guess what? They had no newborn stuff!  
**Brock**: No, honey, I had something else in mind.  
**Barbara Jean**: What's that?  
(He smiles and leans toward her. He kisses her and then, he leans so that Barbara Jean starts to lie down on the bed. The bowl of ice cream gets knocked over in the process.)  
**Barbara Jean** (irritated): Brock!  
**Brock**: I'm sorry.  
(He looks like he has a bad taste in his mouth. Then, he gets up, comes back with a towel and starts to clean it up.)  
**Barbara Jean**: No, that is not going to work. We're going to have to wash them.  
(They strip the old sheets off the bed and put on new ones.)

Reba's house-living room-later that night:  
(Reba, Jack, Jake, Van, Cheyenne, and Elizabeth are all sitting on the couch watching TV.)  
**Van** (as he pats his stomach): That was amazing, Ms. H.  
**Reba**: Thank you, Van.  
(Elizabeth yawns.)  
**Cheyenne**: I think we should get her home.  
**Van**: Yeah. Hey, Ms. H, do you think you could take Elizabeth to school tomorrow morning?  
**Reba**: I have to be at work early.  
**Van**: Dang!  
**Jack**: I could do it.  
**Cheyenne**: You would do that?  
**Jack**: Of course.  
**Cheyenne**: Thank you so much! Mom is really lucky to have you.  
(Van, Cheyenne, and Elizabeth says their goodbyes and walk out the door.)  
**Reba**: Jake, it's time to go ready for bed.  
**Jake**: Mom, it's 8:30.  
**Reba**: Go get ready for bed.  
(Jake reluctantly walks up the stairs. Reba turns to Jack.)  
**Reba**: You better be careful, and the school is going to start thinking Elizabeth is yours too.  
**Jack**: If they did, I'd be okay with it.  
**Reba**: You really are perfect.  
**Jack**: So, what did Cheyenne want to talk about?  
**Reba**: She just wanted to make sure you and I were being careful.  
**Jack**: The talk from a pregnant woman? How ironic is that?  
**Reba**: Thank you!  
**Jack** (inching closer to her): So, what did you tell her?  
**Reba** (smiling at her): That we were not being careful at all.  
(Jack smiles and leans in to kiss her.)


	4. Chapter 4

7x03-Once Upon a Memory  
Reba's house-living room-midday:  
(Reba and Lori Ann are on the floor sorting through some clothes. It looks like they went shopping.)  
**Reba**: So, how are things with Harry?  
**Lori Ann**: He's really great. I think he may be…(She pauses for dramatic effect.) the one.  
**Reba**: I can practically hear the divorce bells ringing.  
(Lori Ann shoots her a look.)  
**Lori Ann**: So, how are things with Jack?  
**Reba**: He's great. He can really get my pulse racing. He's great with my kids and my grandchild. He's really understanding about Brock and Barbara Jean.  
**Lori Ann**: And I bet the (raises her eyebrow) you know is pretty good.  
**Reba**: Well…  
**Lori Ann:** Oh, no, does it curve?  
**Reba**: Well…  
**Lori Ann**: Reba, would you spit it out?  
**Reba**: Well, if you'd stop interrupting me, maybe I would! (Lori Ann is finally silent.) We haven't… (Raises her eyebrows) you know yet.

**Theme Song**

Reba's house-living room-midday-minutes later:  
**Lori Ann**: What do you mean you haven't…you know yet?  
**Reba**: I mean we haven't done it yet. What else could I mean?  
**Lori Ann**: And why not? Don't you want to?  
(Reba looks down and pulls another bag to her.)  
**Reba**: I don't know.  
(Brock and Barbara Jean walk in. Reba gives Lori Ann a warning glance. Lori Ann lets the subject drop but gives Reba a glance that says, "This isn't over.")  
**Lori Ann**: Reba, you just let anyone in your house, don't you?  
(Barbara Jean looks surprised by her blatant rudeness.)  
**Brock** (to Barbara Jean): Just ignore her. She's still bitter about her third husband sleeping with her housekeeper.  
**Lori Ann**: And sleeping with your dental hygienist is just so much better, and for your information, that was my second husband.  
**Brock**: Whatever. You're lucky that you've been married at all.  
(Lori Ann looks like she has a comment on the tip of her tongue when Reba interrupts.)  
**Reba**: Brock, what are you doing here?  
**Barbara Jean**: Brock and I were talking about some of the arrangements for our second wedding-  
**Reba**: I told you that I didn't want to be involved in your wedding. Unlike last time, I'm going to stay out of it. Thankfully, Kyra can drive this time.  
(Lori Ann looks at her.)  
**Reba**: You don't want to know.  
**Barbara Jean**: But Reba, I wanted my best friend to be my maid-of-honor. Like I will be when you and Jack get married.  
**Reba**: There are so many things wrong with that statement that I don't even know where to start.  
**Barbara Jean**: So, you're really not going to be my maid of honor?  
**Reba**: Absolutely not!  
**Brock**: Okay, Barbara Jean, I let you ask her. Now, let's go.  
(She ignores him and faces Reba again.)  
**Barbara Jean**: Maybe?  
**Reba**: No!  
**Barbara Jean**: Think about it?  
**Reba**: Fine!  
(Brock and Barbara Jean leave now.)  
**Lori Ann**: Reba, you're not really going to think about being that woman's maid of honor?  
**Reba**: Of course not. I just said that to get them out of my house.

Van and Cheyenne's house-baby's room-evening:  
(Van is on the floor with the crib parts all over the place. Cheyenne is on the floor as well and doing her best to help. Van holds two parts up.)  
**Van**: Do these look like they go together?  
**Cheyenne**: What do the instructions say, honey?  
**Van**: I swear, the dog ate them!  
**Cheyenne**: Van, we don't have a dog.  
**Van**: Well, maybe Elizabeth ate them.  
**Cheyenne**: Elizabeth has been at her friend's house all day. Which reminds me, I need to go pick her up and figure out what to do for dinner.  
**Van**: You're not going to cook, are you?  
**Cheyenne** (as if it's obvious): No. So, do you want pepperoni or cheese? Ooh, I think the baby wants pepperoni.  
**Van**: I want cheese.  
**Cheyenne** (screaming): Van, I said we're having pepperoni! (Then, she smiles and speaks sweetly.) Now, I'm going to get Elizabeth.  
(Van holds up two other parts.)  
Van: Wait, do these go together?  
(Cheyenne rolls her eyes and walks out of the room.)

Reba's house-kitchen-morning:  
(Reba is at the counter making breakfast. Kyra is standing on the opposite end of the counter.)  
**Kyra**: Well, I want to tell you something…and I don't want you to cry or get upset.  
**Reba**: What is it, Kyra?  
**Kyra**: Do you promise not to cry or get upset?  
(Reba thinks for a second and then reluctantly agrees.)  
**Reba**: Yes.  
**Kyra**: Well, with this record deal, I'm at a place where I don't really need to live here anymore.  
(Reba tries really hard not to, but she starts crying anyway.)  
**Kyra** (getting a little emotional as well): Mom, you promised that you weren't going to cry.  
**Reba** (through her tears): I'm sorry, honey.  
(Barbara Jean comes in.)  
**Barbara Jean**: Hey, Reba. (Barbara Jean gets a look at her face now.) Oh, Reba, what's wrong?  
**Reba**: Nothing.  
**Barbara Jean**: Reba, your nose is so red that it matches your hair. That means you've been crying.  
**Reba**: I have not.  
**Barbara Jean** (not convinced): Well, okay. Have you thought anymore about being my maid of honor?  
(Kyra starts laughing. Reba glares at her, and she forces herself to stop, but her lips are in a tight smile.)  
**Reba**: Yes, and the answer's no.  
**Barbara Jean**: But, Reba, if you're not my maid of honor, I'm going have to ask Katie Ann  
**Reba**: Katie Ann?  
**Barbara Jean**: My evil sister.  
**Reba**: Don't you have any other friends to ask?  
**Barbara Jean**: No.  
**Reba**: I'm actually not surprised by that.  
**Kyra**: Well, as much as I hate to go…and I really mean that…I'm late for band practice.  
**Reba**: No breakfast?  
**Kyra**: No, thanks.  
(Then, she walks out the door. Reba stares after her, confused.)

Van and Cheyenne's house-baby's room-evening:  
(Van and Cheyenne are standing in the room looking at the now assembled crib. Their arms are wrapped around each other.)  
**Van**: We did a good job.  
**Cheyenne**: Yeah, we did.  
(Reba walks up behind them, a drill in her hand.)  
**Reba**: You?

Reba's house-attic-evening:  
(Reba and Kyra are sitting on the floor with a bunch of boxes in front of them. Reba pulls a black tape out of a box.)  
**Reba**: What's this?  
**Kyra**: Let me see.  
(Reba gives her the tape.)  
**Kyra**: It's probably one of those thousand moments in our lives that you just had to record.  
(Reba opens another box, and her eyes well up with tears. Kyra looks over at her.)  
**Kyra**: What's that?  
**Reba**: Your baby clothes.  
**Kyra**: If you don't pull yourself together, we're going to start in my room.  
(Reba doesn't speak. She wipes her eyes as she stares at the box.)  
**Kyra**: Mom, you can't start crying.  
**Reba**: Why not?  
**Kyra**: Because if you cry, I'm going to cry, and we'll never get through this.  
**Reba**: Well, then, we're never going to get through this.  
(She pulls her in for a hug, and the scene fades out, the last shot being of the two very emotional girls.)

Reba's house-living room-morning:  
(Reba is sitting on the couch, and a very pregnant Cheyenne walks in with Elizabeth.)  
**Cheyenne**: Hey, Mom.  
**Reba**: Hi, honey. Wow, you look like you're about to pop!  
(Cheyenne glares at her.)  
**Cheyenne**: Thanks, Mom. Nice to know that I look like a whale.  
**Reba**: That's not what I meant.  
(Elizabeth finds the tape on the table and holds it up.)  
**Reba**: Yes, but we have to do it as a family. It'll be better that way, I promise.  
(Elizabeth nods.)

Reba's house-living room-evening:  
(Everyone has gathered and is sitting on the couch.)  
**Van **(to Reba): So, you invited us all over, stuffed us with food and dessert, and you didn't make fun of me once tonight. What's wrong?  
**Reba**: Nothing's wrong. Can't I just show a little love every now and then?  
**Everyone**: No.  
**Van**: So, what's going on, Ms. H?  
**Reba**: Nothing.  
(Van stares at her. It's obvious that he doesn't believe her.)  
**Reba**: Well…something happened…  
**Barbara Jean**: Who died?  
**Reba**: No one died…It's just…Tell them, Cheyenne.  
**Cheyenne **(without hesitation): Elizabeth found the tape we made for her, and she wants to watch it. **Brock**: You've got to be kidding!  
**Reba**: Oh, calm down, Brock. Worse things have happened…like you marrying Barbara Jean. (Barbara Jean folds her arms and looks offended. Reba laughs at her own joke.  
**Kyra**: Mom, I missed band practice for this!  
**Reba**: Relax, Kyra! That's all I ever hear any more. The band this, the band that. (Kyra scoffs.) Now if anyone has any objections to me playing the tape, speak now. (They all start yelling.) No? Okay. (Reba presses play.  
**Brock** (on tape): And that's what really happened.  
(Elizabeth smiles and laughs.)  
**Reba**: See, even Elizabeth knows that's a lie!  
**Brock**: Just enjoy the show, Reba.  
**Cheyenne** (on tape): So much to say, like a lot.  
**Kyra**: Welcome to this week's episode of _Cheyenne Struggles for Words._  
**Cheyenne **(classic): Shut up, Kyra. (on tape) I'm sure by the time you see this, he's going to be a great man.  
**Van**: So, am I better man now? Apparently, then, I was scum!  
(Cheyenne opens her mouth to speak, but Reba stops her.)  
**Reba**: I got this one. Shut up, Van.  
(Jake's part of the tape comes on, and the entire family just laughs. Jake hides his face and looks embarrassed. Then, Barbara Jean's part comes on. Reba begins to fast forward through it, and then Barbara Jean grabs the remote from her.)  
**Barbara Jean**: Oh, no, we're watching it this time. (She is heard on tape singing. It's worse than anyone could have ever imagined. Reba reaches for the remote. Barbara Jean hits her hand away.) You don't want to mess with a pregnant woman! (Reba looks frustrated but leaves her alone after that. After what seems like forever, the song ends, and Reba's part of the tape plays without any drama.)  
**Kyra** (on tape): Regardless of what anyone has said before me, I'm the only one you should trust. See, this family has its issues, but I know that no matter what when I get up in the morning, they'll always be there arguing and battle and then laughing about it later. You coming along has made this place even crazier, but it taught that life is messy, unpredictable, and sometimes really great, really great. Oh, and you probably know this by now, but watch out for my mom. She'll try to make you do stuff and be all controlling, but it's just because she wants you to have a good life. And she likes to hug a lot, and it's gross. I love you, kid. Hey, I just called someone kid. Woodgie, woodgie, woodgie.  
(Everyone is smiling and looking at Kyra now. Kyra rolls her eyes.)  
**Kyra**: I have my nice moments. Unforunately, that one was caught on tape.  
**Elizabeth**: Woodgie, woodgie, woodgie.  
(Everyone smiles and looks at Elizabeth.)  
**Van**: Maybe we should make a tape for the new baby!  
(Everyone is seen shaking their heads, and the scene fades out.)


	5. Chapter 5

7x04-A Tearful Goodbye

Jack's apartment-living room-midday:  
(Reba and Jack are on the couch intertwined in each other's arms.)  
**Jack**: Well, you've been here for three hours with no interruptions. I think that's a new record.  
**Reba** (giddy): I know.  
(Then, Reba's phone starts ringing.)  
**Jack**: Spoke too soon. (Reba groans.) Aren't you going to get that?  
**Reba**: No.  
(Reba pulls him in for very passionate kiss. They kiss for what seems like forever before Reba pulls away.)  
**Reba**: That never gets old.

**(A/N: If you guys think Reba is ignoring here kids for Jack, please let me know. That was never my intent. I find her ignoring phone calls and getting annoyed when her kids interrupt them funny. If you guys don't, let me know, and I'll leave that out of future episodes.)**

**Theme Song**

Reba's house-living room-evening:  
(Reba and Jake are sitting on the couch.)  
**Reba**: Jake, I have something important to tell you.  
**Jake**: What is it, Mom?  
(Reba looks at him for a minute, then she looks down at the couch. Then, she looks up at Jake again.)  
**Reba**: Kyra's moving out.  
**Jake**: Does that mean I can have her room?  
(Reba laughs.)  
**Reba**: You're not upset?  
**Jake**: No. I just want her room.

Brock and Barbara Jean's house-kitchen-evening:  
(Barbara Jean is making dinner, and Brock is at the counter reading the paper.)  
**Barbara Jean**: So, I was thinking that we could have roses in heart-shaped vases on the tables, and Reba could sing a song.  
**Brock**: Reba said she didn't want to be involved in the wedding.  
**Barbara Jean**: She said she didn't want to be my maid-of-honor, not that she didn't want to be involved.  
**Brock**: No, honey, she said both.  
**Barbara Jean**: And I chose not to hear that.  
**Brock**: It's probably not a good idea to have Reba sing at our wedding. Then, we'd have to buy ear plugs for everyone.

Van and Cheyenne's house-kitchen-evening:  
(Cheyenne is standing in front of the microwave listening to the popcorn pop.)  
**Van **(from somewhere off screen): Cheyenne! Hurry up or I'm going to start without you.  
**Cheyenne**: In a minute!  
(She pulls the popcorn out of the microwave and opens it. Smoke comes out.)  
**Van **(OS): Is something burning?  
(Cheyenne pours the popcorn in a bowl and carries it to the living room. Van and Elizabeth are sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Cheyenne hands the bowl to Van and takes a seat next to him.)  
**Cheyenne**: Okay, start the movie.  
(Van picks up the remote and pushes a button.)  
**Van:** I think it's broken.  
**Cheyenne**: Well, did you press play?  
**Van**: Of course I did. I'm not stupid.  
**Cheyenne**: Then, why isn't it working?  
**Van**: I don't know. (He holds the remote out to Cheyenne.) Here, you try. (She takes it from him. Van pulls out a handful of popcorn from the bowl and puts it in his mouth. He makes a face and then puts the bowl on the table.)  
**Cheyenne**: What's wrong?  
**Van**: It's burnt.  
**Cheyenne**: What? I followed the instructions on the bag! (She is pressing buttons of the remote, but she doesn't have any more luck than Van did.) Ugh, this is why Mom always did this!

Reba's house-kitchen-next day-morning:  
(Reba is at the counter making breakfast. Jake is on the other side of the island, and Kyra is at the table.)  
**Jake**: Please, Mom?  
**Reba**: No.  
**Jake**: Pleeeeease?  
**Reba**: No.  
**Jake**: Please? Please? Please?  
**Reba**: Oh, all right?  
**Jake**: Really?  
**Reba**: No. (A horn blows outside.) The bus is here.  
(With his head down, he walks out the door to get on the bus. Kyra gets up and goes to stand where Jake was.)  
**Kyra**: So, what's he want?  
**Reba**: Your room.  
**Kyra**: So? Why don't you let him have it?  
**Reba**: Because I want you to know that you'll always have a place here if you decide to come back.  
**Kyra**: So, that's why you haven't changed Cheyenne's room since she moved out. (Reba nods.) Mom, I'm not going to come back. Once I move out, I'm out.  
**Reba**: Well, sometimes things happen, and you have to. Do you think Van and Cheyenne thought they'd be coming back here?  
**Kyra**: No.  
(Reba motions to the muffins she'd made.)  
**Reba**: You want a muffin?  
**Kyra**: No, thanks. I'm okay.  
**Reba**: Come on, Kyra. You have to eat.  
(Kyra shakes her head.)  
**Kyra**: I have to go pack.

Reba's house-living room-evening:  
(Reba and Kyra are playing with Elizabeth when Jack walks in with some boxes.)  
**Jack**: And the day is saved!  
**Reba**: Thank you so much, Jack. We really appreciate it. (She nudges Kyra.) Don't we, Kyra?  
**Kyra **(stiffly): Thank you, Jack. You're my hero. I don't know what we would do without you. (She turns to Reba.) Can I go pack now?  
**Reba**: Yes.  
(Kyra takes the boxes from Jack and runs up the stairs.)  
**Reba**: She really does appreciate it.  
**Jack**: I'm sure she does.  
(He closes the space between them and takes her face into his hands. Reba nods toward Elizabeth.)  
**Jack**: Oh, right.  
**Reba**: Yeah.  
(She puts her hands in her back pockets and looks down. Van and Cheyenne walk in the door.)  
**Cheyenne**: Hey, Mom. Thanks for picking her up.  
**Reba**: No problem.  
(Cheyenne looks at them suspiciously. They are standing very close together, and Jack does not take his eyes off Reba.)  
**Cheyenne**: Are we interrupting something?  
**Reba**: No. Of course not!  
**Jack**: But hey, if you guys don't mind, could I talk to your mom in private?  
**Cheyenne**: Oh, you can talk in front of us. We have no secrets in this family.  
**Jack**: Well, it's a little personal, something that happens when you get a little older…  
**Van**: Say no more. Come on, Cheyenne.  
(He picks up Elizabeth and grabs Cheyenne's arm to pull her to the kitchen.)  
**Reba**: What do you need to talk to me about?  
**Jack**: Oh, I don't. I just wanted to be alone with you.  
**Reba**: And why is that?  
(He closes the space between them and takes her face into his hands. He kisses her passionately on the lips.)  
**Kyra **(from upstairs): Mom! I need your help!  
(Reba groans and walks up the stairs.)

Van and Cheyenne's house-Van and Cheyenne's room-middle of the night:  
(Cheyenne sits up in bed. She shakes Van.)  
**Van**: Not now, Mom. Cheyenne's nagging me.  
(Cheyenne shakes him again, and he rolls over.)  
**Van**: No, Ms. H is _not _a better realtor than I am!  
**Cheyenne**: Van!  
(Van shoots up in bed.)  
**Van**: What?  
**Cheyenne**: It's time.  
**Van**: But it's the middle of the night.  
**Cheyenne**: Okay, I'll just tell the baby to wait for a more reasonable hour.  
**Van**: Thanks, honey, you're the best.  
**Cheyenne**: Van! Get up!  
(Van gets up and seems more awake now. He tears through the room for everything they need. He places the bag on the bed, and then runs out of the room. He comes back with Elizabeth. He grabs the bag, and then, they run down the stairs and out the door.)

Reba's house-living room-morning:  
(Kyra, Jake and Reba are standing next to the front door. Kyra has her hand on a suitcase.)  
**Reba**: So, that's the last of it?  
**Kyra**: Yes.  
(Reba hugs Kyra with tears welling up in her eyes.)  
**Reba**: Oh, this is so silly. You've moved out once before.  
**Kyra**: I'll be five minutes down the road, Mom. I'll still be here all the time.  
**Reba**: You better mean that.  
**Kyra**: I do.  
**Reba**: Okay, go before I change my mind. (Reba turns to Jake.) Don't you want to say goodbye to your sister?  
**Jake**: Nope.  
**Kyra**: You're still upset about the room thing, aren't you?  
**Jake**: It's just not fair!  
(The phone rings, and Reba goes to answer it.)  
**Reba**: Van, slow down. I can't understand you….She is?...Okay, we'll be right there. (Reba hangs up the phone and then looks at Jake and Kyra. They are staring at her with curious eyes.) Cheyenne's in labor.  
(They run out the door, leaving Kyra's suitcase behind.)


	6. Chapter 6

7x05- A Birth to Remember

Hospital-waiting room:  
**Reba**: Hi, my daughter is having a baby.  
**Nurse**: On the maternity ward? I never would have guessed.  
(Reba glares at her.)  
**Reba**: Would you just tell me where my daughter is?  
**Nurse**: I'm sorry, ma'am. You're going to have to have a seat in one of the chairs until you're allowed to go back.  
**Reba**: Why? Is something wrong?  
**Nurse**: I don't know. I'm just following orders. Now, please have a seat in one of the chairs.  
**Reba** (mocking): Now, please have a seat in one of the chairs.  
(Reba turns to go sit in the waiting room. Kyra and Jake follow her.)  
**Kyra**: Mom, is that…?  
(Reba looks up to see Van's parents, Sue and Dan, standing in the waiting room.)  
**Reba** (classic): Craaaaaap!

**Theme Song**

Hospital-waiting room-minutes later:  
(Reba looks calmer now, and she steps toward Van's parents.)  
**Reba**: Hi, Dan, Sue. Nice to see you again.  
**Sue** (insincerely): Nice to see you too, Reba.  
**Dan**: Yes, it _has_ been a while.  
**Reba**: So, what brings you here?  
**Sue**: Well, Vanny called us to tell us that Cheyenne was having the baby.  
**Reba**: And obviously, you just had to be here.  
**Sue**: Please, Reba, we weren't going to miss the birth of our grandchild.  
**Reba**: You were in Jamaica when Elizabeth was born!  
**Sue**: Well, that's what people who have money do. They go on trips like that.  
(Reba rolls her eyes.)

Hospital-Cheyenne's room:  
(Van, Cheyenne, Elizabeth, Brock and Barbara Jean are all in the room. Cheyenne is on the hospital bed dressed in one of those horrible hospital gowns. Her hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail, and her face is shiny from a thin layer of sweat.)  
**Cheyenne**: Where are they?  
**Barbara Jean**: They'll be here.  
**Cheyenne**: Are you sure?  
**Barbara Jean**: Of course I'm sure. They wouldn't miss this.  
**Cheyenne**: Van, are you sure you called them?  
**Van**: I got your dad and Barbara Jean here, didn't I?  
**Cheyenne**: Yes, but where's my mom?  
**Van**: And my parents.  
**Cheyenne**: Well, I could care less if they show up. I just need Mom.  
**Brock**: Sweetie, we're all here for you.  
**Cheyenne**: Okay. So when I pass the mucus plug-  
**Brock **(making a face): Barbara Jean, honey, maybe that's more up your alley. You've had a baby before.  
**Van**: Where is Ms. H when you need her?

Hospital-waiting room:  
(Reba, Kyra and Jake and Dan and Sue are sitting at opposite ends of the waiting room. They're trying really hard to avoid eye contact with one another, but they're failing.)  
**(A/N: This scene would be much funnier acted out than written. Sorry, guys.)**  
(Finally, Reba gets up to go speak to the nurse.)  
**Reba**: How much longer until I can see my daughter?  
**Nurse** (giggling): Oh, any minute now.  
**Reba**: Now, look here, she's going to have the baby by the time I get back there!  
**Nurse**: Now, I understand your frustration….  
**Reba**: No! You don't! I'm going to miss the birth of my grandchild if you don't hurry up!  
(The nurse processes Reba's words and seems to take her more seriously now.  
**Nurse**: I'll do everything I can.  
**Reba**: Thank you.  
(She goes back to take her seat.)

Hospital-Cheyenne's room:  
(Cheyenne's hair appears messier now, and her face is even shinier from the sweat.)  
**Cheyenne** (panting heavily): Where…is…my…mother?  
(Van reaches over to hold her hand.)  
**Van**: She's stuck in the waiting room with my parents.  
**Cheyenne**: Oh, poor Mom…(in a warning tone) Brace yourself.  
(Van looks confused, and then, he screams out in pain. He rips his hand from Cheyenne's and shakes it as if that will take away the pain.)  
**Cheyenne**: Sorry. (She places her hand on her huge stomach.) That was a big one.  
**Van** (still shaking his hand): You have no idea how much this hurts.  
(Cheyenne, Barbara Jean, and Brock all just stare at him incredulously.)

Hospital-waiting room:  
**Reba** (to Dan and Sue): You are seriously mistaken if you think Van called you before he called me!  
**Dan**: Now, Reba, there's no reason to get upset.  
**Reba**: Of course there's not! Because that never happened!  
**Sue**: What time did he call you?  
**Reba** (thinks for a minute): 9:07 this morning.  
(Sue gets out her cell phone. After looking at the screen for a moment, she looks back at Reba.)  
**Sue**: 9:05.  
(Reba looks very upset. Then, she sees Jack walking into the waiting room. She smiles and jumps up to go wrap her arms around him.)  
**Reba**: Jack, I'm so glad you're here!  
**Jack**: I came as soon as I found out. Where's Cheyenne?  
**Reba**: She's somewhere. They won't let us back to see her. (Loud enough for the entire waiting room including the nurse to hear) Apparently, you have be a celebrity to be able to get back there.  
**Jack**: Let me try.  
(He crosses over to the desk to speak to the nurse. She stares at him, wide-eyed and obviously smitten.)  
**Nurse**: Well, hello, Handsome. What can I do for you? (The camera shows Reba standing there with her mouth wide open. The nurse looks at her.) You trying to catch a fly or something?

Hospital-Cheyenne's room:

(Cheyenne's hair is even messier than before, and beads of sweat are forming on her forehead. Reba and Jack walk into the room holding hands, followed by Kyra and Jake, and then, Dan and Sue. Cheyenne looks disappointed when she sees Dan and Sue walk in.)  
**Cheyenne**: Mom, it's about time you got here!  
**Reba**: Sorry, sweetie. We got caught up in the waiting room, but we're here now.  
**Cheyenne **(in an indifferent tone): Good to see you, Sue, Dan. Where have you guys been?  
**Sue**: In the cafeteria.  
(Everyone in the waiting room bursts out into laughter.)  
**Van** (with a chuckle in his voice): That's a good one, Mom. (He looks at her for a moment.) Seriously, have you lost weight?  
**Sue** (smiling proudly): A quarter pound since yesterday. Half a pound the day before.  
**Cheyenne** (to Reba): How did you finally get in?  
**Reba**: Well…(She looks at Jack and smiles.) Jack got us in. I knew having such a good-looking boyfriend would pay off!  
**Sue** (under her breath): Please, he's not even that good-looking.  
(All the ladies in the room shake their heads.)  
**Reba**: So, do you need anything?  
**Cheyenne**: Some ice chips would be nice.  
(Reba begins to walk out of the room, and then, Jack stops her.)  
**Jack**: I'll get them.  
**Reba**: You're amazing.  
(Brock scoffs. Jack leaves the room, and then, Reba turns to look at him.)  
**Reba**: What?  
**Brock**: I just don't understand what you see in him. He's not even a real doctor.  
**Reba**: Brock, he has an eight-year-degree.  
**Brock**: Yeah, if I was choking or (motions toward Cheyenne) having a baby, I'd want him there asking me, "How does that make you feel?"  
**Cheyenne**: Could you guys get along just for one day? I'm having a baby here.  
**Reba**: Of course we can, honey. (She looks over at Brock.) Or at least I can. (Brock shoots her a look.)

(Time lapse. Cheyenne has had the baby, and she is holding him in her arms. Elizabeth is on the bed next to her. Van is in a chair by her bedside. Reba, Jack, Barbara Jean, Brock, Kyra, Jake, Dan and Sue are surrounding them. All of their eyes are on the baby.)  
**Cheyenne**: After 18 long hours, baby Ayden has made his way into the world. I'm so glad all of you are here. Even you, Dan and Sue.  
**Kyra**: Promise this will be your last baby.  
**Cheyenne**: Why?  
**Kyra**: Because there's only room for so much stupidity in this world, and I think you've hit your quota.  
**Cheyenne** (classic): Shut up, Kyra. (She turns to Reba.) Mom, do you want to hold him?  
**Reba**: Yes! (She walks over to Cheyenne and pulls the baby out of her arms. She cradles him in her arms and murmurs to him in baby talk.)  
**(A/N: I really want Reba to sing a song to him here, but I can't decide which one! I would love to hear suggestions.)**  
(So imagine Reba sings him a song in his room in Van and Cheyenne's house. No one else is there, just Reba and Ayden. After she finishes the song, she lays him down in his crib and smiles down at him.)  
**(A/N: I know that Reba and Van's parents being trapped in the waiting room is unrealistic, but I found myself unable to resist. I found a lot of comedy in it and had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.)**


	7. Chapter 7

7x06-Who is this Kyra?

**(A/N: I feel like I haven't posted anything in forever! Here's the next installment in my season 7. Btw, I start school on Monday, so I don't know how much time I'll have for this.)**

Van and Cheyenne's house-Van and Cheyenne's room-middle of the night:  
(Van and Cheyenne are lying in bed. There is a baby crying in the background. Cheyenne rolls over and touches Van's shoulder.)  
**Cheyenne**: Van, your turn…  
(Van rolls over, stirs for a minute, and then is silent.)  
**Cheyenne**: Van!  
(Van stays in the same position and is silent. Cheyenne gets up and comes back with the baby. She feeds him and then puts him back in his room. This pattern continues all night.)

**Theme Song**

Reba's house-living room-morning:  
**Cheyenne**: I was up all night with the baby, and of course, Van was no help. He was so much more helpful with Elizabeth.  
**Reba**: Yeah, so was…(She pauses and thinks a minute.) No, he wasn't any more helpful with Kyra.  
(Cheyenne laughs, and Kyra walks in.)  
**Reba**: Hey, I was going to make some breakfast. You guys want any?  
**Cheyenne**: That sounds great.  
**Kyra**: No, thanks. I have to go home. I just want to drop by.  
(Kyra walks out the door. They both stare after her curiously.)  
**Cheyenne**: What was that about?  
**Reba**: I don't know. I haven't seen her eat anything in weeks.  
**Cheyenne**: I know. I invited her over for dinner, but she always says no. I just figured that she was afraid of my cooking.  
**Reba**: Very possible. But you know she's not afraid of _my _cooking.

Brock and Barbara Jean's house-kitchen-evening:  
(Barbara Jean is getting things ready for dinner. Brock walks in.)  
**Barbara Jean**: Hey, honey.  
**Brock**: Hey. You wouldn't believe the day that I've had.  
**Barbara Jean**: Rough day at the office, honey?  
**Brock**: Absolutely. It's been busy all day. The little kids were acting crazy, and the parents were irritated because they couldn't control them. My receptionist said the same thing. Is there a full moon or something?  
**Barbara Jean**: I don't think so.  
**Brock**: Well, something's going on. People aren't usually this crazy.  
**Barbara Jean**: Hopefully, things will get better tomorrow. Did you talk to Kyra?  
**Brock**: Yeah, she said she had rehearsal with the band.  
**Barbara Jean**: Hmm.  
**Brock**: What?  
**Barbara Jean**: That's the third time she's bailed on dinner with us. Are you sure she's okay?  
**Brock**: I'm sure she's fine.

Reba's house-kitchen-evening:  
(Reba is standing in the kitchen with the refrigerator open. Jack is sitting at the counter.)  
**Jack**: What about steak?  
**Reba**: No, then, I'd have to run to the store.  
**Jack**: What about…(He stands and walks over to her. He puts his hands on her hips and turns her around. He pulls her toward him and kisses her.)  
**Reba **(when she pulls away): I like that option, but what is everyone else going to eat?  
(He smiles and kisses her again. Cheyenne walks in.)  
**Cheyenne**: Hey, Mom. What's for dinner?  
(Reba blushes and pulls away from Jack. He takes his place at the kitchen counter.)  
**Reba**: I don't know yet.  
**Cheyenne**: Really? It sure looked like you were cooking something.  
(Reba's eyes widen, and she blushes again.)  
**Reba**: Don't you have your own house now? Why don't you eat there?  
**Cheyenne**: That's funny, Mom. We'd just be ordering pizza. Neither one of us knows how to cook.  
(Ayden cries off screen. Cheyenne groans.)  
**Reba**: I'll get him.  
**Jack**: No, you're making dinner. I'll get him.  
**Cheyenne**: Thanks, Jack.  
(He walks into the living room and returns with Ayden in his arms. He has already stopped crying. Reba and Cheyenne just look shocked.)  
**Cheyenne**: How did you do that so quickly?  
**Jack**: You just have to know what you're doing.  
**Cheyenne**: You have to teach me!  
**Reba**: I don't think it can be taught. He's obviously a natural.

Van and Cheyenne's housing-bedroom-morning:  
(Van and Cheyenne are getting ready for the day. Cheyenne is in the closet looking at the clothes.)  
**Cheyenne**: Van, have you seen my favorite sweater?  
**Van**: Check the oven.  
**Cheyenne:** Why would my sweater be in the oven?  
**Van**: Well, neither one of us cook, and the oven is a great place for storage.  
(She walks down the stairs and opens the open. A bunch of clothes come spilling out. She grabs a yellow sweater from them.)

Reba's house-living room-evening:  
(Brock walks in.)  
**Brock**: So, you called me over here. That never happens. What's up?  
**Reba**: I think you should sit down, Brock.  
**Brock**: Oh, no. You're not going to choke me or something, are you?  
**Reba**: As tempting as that idea is, no.  
**Brock**: Hit me over the head with a lamp?  
**Reba**: No, this is about Kyra.  
**Brock**: What's up with Kyra?  
**Reba**: Well, I haven't seen her eat in a weeks. Every time I've invited her to dinner, she's always had some sort of excuse, and the same thing has happened with Van and Cheyenne.  
**Brock**: It's happened with Barbara Jean and me too.  
**Reba**: I was afraid of that.  
**Brock**: So, have you talked to Kyra about it?  
**Reba**: Not yet. I wanted to talk to you first.

Reba's house-living room-later that night:  
(Kyra walks in and see Reba and Brock on the couch together.)  
**Reba**: Hey, Kyra.  
**Kyra**: Wow, you and Dad in the same room. I haven't since that in a long time.  
**Reba**: Take a seat, Kyra.  
(Kyra nervously sits down.)  
**Kyra**: What's up?  
**Reba**: Well, we're worried about you. Neither one of us has seen you eat in weeks, and we just wanted to make sure you're okay.  
**Kyra**: I'm fine.  
**Reba**: Do you eat, Kyra?  
**Kyra** (voice raising a little bit): Yes, of course I eat!  
**Reba**: How much?  
**Kyra**: I don't know. Enough.  
**Brock**: Honey, it's okay really. We just want you to get the help you need.  
**Kyra**: I don't need any help!  
(She gets up and storms out.)  
**Reba**: Dang it, Brock! I told you not to say anything!  
**Brock**: What? She needed to hear it.

Kyra's apartment-hallway-morning:  
(Reba walks up to Kyra's door. She has a covered dish in her hand. She knocks on her door, and Kyra answers it.)  
**Reba**: Hey, honey. I brought you something.  
(Kyra looks at it and then looks annoyed.)  
**Kyra**: Mom, I told you that I'm fine.  
(And then, she collapses. To be continued… is flashed across the screen.)


End file.
